Because Laptop
by Melaststar
Summary: [HAEHYUK] typo/TANPA EDIT/Geje/OS


Cek this out! Langsung!

"Donghae. Bagaimana tugas untuk minggu depan? Apa sudah selesai?" Yeoja berambut hitam itu berkata dengan nada yang begitu lembut, juga senyum simpul di bibir merahnya.

Mengerutkan keningnya saat Donghae tak kunjung menjawab dan malah fokus menatap ke luar jendela. Tatapannya begitu sendu, namun yeoja itu tahu pasti ada sinar kemarahan di sana.

"Sedang lihat apa?" tanyanya saat pria tampan itu tak menyahut sedikitpun.

Yuri mengikuti arah pandang Donghae yang ternyata tengah menatap dua orang pria di ujung lapang basket. Seorang pria manis dan seorang pria tampan yang tengah berpelukan dengan senyum ceria di wajah mereka.

"Mereka berpacaran ternyata!" guman Yuri tanpa sadar yang membuat Donghae mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah wanita di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu?"

"Tahu apa?" sahut Yuri cepat.

"Mereka berpacaran?"

"Kurasa semua penghuni sekolah tahu. Maksudku, kemarin saat kau mengikuti kompetisi dance ke Busan, Siwon menyatakan cintanya pada Hyukjae di tengah lapang. Hyukjae menjawab jika dia harus berfikir terlebih dahulu. Tapi see, mereka sekarang terlihat mesra," Yuri berkata panjang.

Donghae terdiam, tak mau merespon atau hanya sekedar menyahut. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang terasa begitu teremas kuat, begitu sakit, sampai kepalanya terasa berat dan matanya memanas.

Sesuatu yang terdalam, bahkan paling inti, serasa hancur dan menghancurkan seluruhnya.

.

Hyukjae berjalan ceria menuju kamar asramanya. Tak sabar menemui sang roomate untuk memberinya sebuah minuman-yang iafikir cukup mahal- saat menggoda pria itu nanti. Oh God, bayangkan saja, orang biasa seperti Hyukjae, yang masuk ke universitas sebesar ini karena beasiswa ditembak oleh mahasiswa sepopuler Siwon.

Huh, kesempatan yang bagus untuk pamer pada sahabat cucutnya itu.

Hyukjae terkekeh sebentar sebelum membuka pintu kamar dengan begitu pelan hingga tak menimbulkan suara apapun. Dilihatnya sang roomate-Donghae- tengah memainkan laptopnya di meja belajar yang membelakangi pintu.

Hyukjae berjalan mengendap-endap. Kedua tangannya terangkat dan merangkak dan saat sampai...

"Donghaeee...!"

"HUWAA!"

BRAK!

Suara Hyukjae yang meniru suara hantu diikuti suara teriakan Donghae yang ketakutan. Dan suara terakhir adalah suara bantingan benda yang kini sudah berceceran di lantai.

Laptop

Hyukjae melebarkan matanya, menatap laptop dan Donghae secara bergantian. "H-Hae.. Aku-"

"Astaga! Tugasku!" Donghae berseru panik sebelum berjongkok dan memungut serpihan benda mahal miliknya itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud," Hyukjae tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Yang ia rasa adalah kecemasan juga ketakutan yang luar biasa. Bahkan tubuhnya ikut bergetar hebat.

"APA KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH?" Donghae berteriak kasar. Membanting kembali serpihan laptop yang iasadari tak akan membaik jika hanya iapungut.

"Hae, maaf aku-" suara Hyukjae tersangkut ditenggorokan. Kali ini bukan karena kesalahannya. Tapi suara dan nada tinggi pria tampan itu.

Tidak! Donghae belum pernah berkata sekasar itu padanya.

"Maaf? Maaf kau bilang? Kau fikir laptopku dan tugasku bisa baik-baik saja dengan kata maafmu?"

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan. Tatapan matanya kosong dengan air mata yang menggantung di pelupuk matanya. "Aku-akan menggantinya."

Setelahnya, Hyukjae berlari ke luar, dan melempar kaleng minuman yang iabawa ke sembarang arah.

Langkahnya membawa ia ke toilet umum di asrama itu, sebelum ia menangis tersendu-sendu di sana.

.

.

Dua hari sudah kejadian itu berlangsung. Keadaan yang menempatkan Hyukjae sebagai orang paling bersalah. Andai uang sebanyak itu dapat ia temukan dengan mudah, dan andai Donghae tak terus mendiamkannya serta memberikan tatapan kebencian setiap melihatnya, Hyukjae tidak akan terlalu kalut dalam proses mengganti laptop pria tampan itu, juga tugas yang pria itu tengah kerjakan.

Hyukjae hanya berusaha sebisanya. Pulang sekolah, ia akan pergi ke rental komputer di universitasnya untuk mengerjakan tugas pria tampan itu dan kembali ke asrama pada malam harinya saat pria tampan itu sudah tertidur.

Menguntungkan, karena Hyukjae tak perlu bingung apa yang harus ialakukan jika Donghae masih dalam keadaan terjaga.

"Sedang apa?" Hyukae sedikit terkejut. Ditolehkan wajahnya ke samping, di mana suara itu berasal. Hal yang ia lihat adalah wajar Siwon yang masih menggunakan almamater tengah menatapnya penasaran.

"Tugas," jawab Hyukjae singkat dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kerjakan besok! Kau harus istirahat, Hyuk!" Siwon berujar lembut. Namun Hyukjae tetap fokus pada layar di depannya.

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Aku ada kelas malam,"

"Oh!"

"Hey!"

"Hmm,"

"Aku mencintaimu,"

.

.  
>.<p>

"Sudah puas berkencannya?"

Langkah Hyukjae terhenti saat suara itu menggetarkan hatinya. Pandangannya menghindar dari wajah pria tampan itu. Menutup pintu kamarnya lalu melangkah kembali menuju ranjangnya.

"Kenapa baru kembali? Ingin menghindar dariku? Atau, ingin lebih lama bersama lelaki itu?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Hyukjae bergetar. "Lelaki itu, siapa?" tanyanya bergumam.

"Dasar bodoh," Donghae berkata dengan sinisnya, sebelum ia berbaring dan meletakan ponsel yang tadi ia gunakan ke atas nakas. Tubuhnya menghadap dinding, membelakangi tempat tidur Hyukjae yang berada di seberangnya.

.

.  
>Flashback<p>

"WOW, dari mana bando itu? Lucu sekali. Ayo pakai!" Donghae berseru begitu antusias saat Hyukjae memegang bando tanduk rusa kutub di tangannya.

"Ish, aku tidak mau. Ini untuk wanita," Hyukjae bersungut seraya melempar bando itu ke tempat tidur Donghae.

"Tapi ini lucu,"

"Aku tidak mau. Tadi pagi itu ada di lokerku. Sepertinya yang memberi bando ini buta. Masa lelaki di beri kado yang seperti ini."

Oke, sedikit penjelasan, hari ini adalah hari OSPEK, dan Hyukjae adalah salah satu panitianya. Jadi, semua peserta harus memberi hadiah pada panita favorit mereka dan meletakannya langsung di loker panitia itu.

Dan, Hyukjae cukup banyak mendapat hadiah, meski itu aneh-aneh. Bahkan ada yang memberinya lipglos strowbery-meski ia suka.

"Semua orang tidak buta, Hyuk. Mereka benar, kau memang begitu manis, cantik malah."

Hyukjae menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah meronanya, sampai ia merasa Donghae memakaikan bando itu di kepalanya, hingga ia menatap pria tampan itu.

Terpana saat pria tampan itu tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kau harus melihat dirimu!" ujar Donghae seraya menuntun Hyukjae ke depan kaca lemari di kamar tersebut.

Posisi mereka cukup intim, dengan Hyukjae di depan dan Donghae yang berdiri di belakangnya seraya menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Wajah cantik yang merona, bando yang begitu lucu, serta hoodie tebal yang melekat pada tubuh mungilnya.

"Kau cantik...," guman Donghae tanpa sadar.

"Hae-"

Cup!

Ucapan Hyukjae terhenti saat Donghae memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan mencium pipinya yang semakin merena.

Hyukjae ingin marah. Tapi ia tak pernah bisa untuk itu.

Flashback End

.

.

"Kau yakin akan menjualnya?" Sungmin bertanya sekali lagi saat Hyukjae menyodorkan sebuah ponsel padanya.

"Tolong Hyung. Aku sangat membutuhkan uang itu." Hyukjae memohon kembali.

"Tapi Hyuk, kau tidak akan mempunyai alat komunikasi selain ini."

"Aku bisa menggunakan telepon umum,"

"Kau bisa meminjam dulu uangku jika tabunganmu tak cukup. Aku tahu kau sudah lama menginginkan laptop itu, tapi tidak harus mempertaruhkan uang bulananmu, tabunganmu dan...ponselmu!" Sungmin mencoba membujuk kembali.

Hyukjae tahu. Tapi ia tak bisa terus melewatkan hari-harinya dengan perasaan kacau setelah seminggu ini. Hyukjae ingin segera mengganti laptop Donghae juga tugas pria tampan itu yang Hyukjae tahu belum sempat Donghae simpan ke dalam flashdisk.

"Hyung tolong!" Hyukjae meminta dengan nada lirih. "Aku-aku tidak kuat lagi," Hyukjae menunduk, suara bergetar menahan tangisnya.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah! Aku akan mencoba menjualnya,"

.

.

Flashback

hyukjae berjalan antusias ke dalam toko itu. Matanya melirik riang pada laptop-laptop yang berjejer rapi di sana. Sudah lama sekali ia ingin menjadi seorang penulis dan mempunyai sebuah buku karangannya.

Tangannya selalu gatal saat ia mempunyai inspirasi yang ingin ia jadikan sebuah tulisan. Tapi minimnya media untuk itu membuat Hyukjae tak dapat melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

"Cepatlah, Hyuk. Tokonya sebentar lagi tutup!" Donghae mengintrupsi saat lelaki cantik di belakangnya berjalan pelan dan malah menatap kagum sekelilingnya.

"Tapi aku ingin melihat-lihat tokonya dulu." Hyukjae bersungut kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu dengan langkah yang iahentakan.

Dari awal ia sangat antusias saat Donghae mengatakan bosan pada laptop lamanya dan akan membeli laptop baru. Hyukjae langsung menawarkan diri untuk ikut membeli meski pada nyatanya, pertandingan basket universitasnya dengan kampus lain mengharuskan ia untuk ikut.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak bisa dihubungi. Oh, aku ingin yang itu!" tuding Donghae tak kalah kesal. Pria tampan itu menujuk salah satu laptop bermerk aple yang menurutnya sangat bagus.

"Sudah kubilang, aku terjebak hujan, ponselku mati, dan aku tidak hafal nomor siapapun yang bisa kuhubungi lewat telpon umum," Hyukjae kembali menggrutu.

"Pembayarannya silahkan di sana." Wanita berseragam toko itu menunjuk ke arah kasir.

"Oke, terima kasih," Donghae membungkuk sopan. Berjalan menuju kasir dan menyerahkan kartu kreditnya.

"Harusnya kau tak mengotot untuk ikut menemaniku. Kau fikir aku tak kesal menunggumu kembali ke asrama? Lagi pula kenapa kau harus pergi menonton pertandingan itu!" Donghae terus menuding saat ia sudah selesai membayar dan kini berjalan keluar toko tersebut.

"Tapi semua panitia ikut, masa aku tidak,"

"Tapi kau tinggal di asrama, Hyuk! Tidak seperti mereka,"

"Tapi aku salah satu panitianya."

"Bilang saja kau ingin melihat si Siwon itu. Dasar genit," Donghae berucap dingin. Terus melangkah tanpa memperdulikan Hyukjae yang menghentikan langkahnya di belakang.

Donghae bukan marah atau apapun. Ia hanya...cemburu. Bagaimanapun ia sudah mencintai Hyukjae sejak lama, dan saat Hyukjae berkata jika ia mengangumi Siwon-si Ketua tim basket dan Presiden mahasiswa-Donghae cukup marah. Apalagi sekarang, Hyukjae mengingkari janjinya dan seakan menelantarkannya demi pria sialan itu.

"Kenapa kau terus menyudutkanku?" tanya Hyukjae bergetar dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, tertegun saat ucapan Hyukjae yang begitu miris. Ia membalik tubuhnya, memandang Hyukjae bersalah.

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku. Aku bukan ingin melihat Siwon. Aku pulang sebelum pertandingan selesai, aku kesal saat hujan tiba-tiba turun dan ponselku mati. Aku berlari menerobos hujan dengan hanya menggunakan seragam. Bagian mana yang kau sebut aku menelantarkanmu?" Hyukjae terisak setelah ucapannya.

"Hyuk!" Donghae bergumam tanpa sadar. Langkah panjangnya membawa ia pada pria manis itu. Dan tanpa ada jarak waktu, ia menubruk tubuh Hyukae untuk membawanya pada sebuah dekapan hangat.

"Maafkan aku!"

"Aku ingin pulang, hiks!" suara Hyukjae benar-benar lirih, sampai Donghae sadar tubuh pria manis itu melemah dalam pelukannya.

.

"Seharusnya kau tak hujan-hujanan tadi. Lihat, sekarang kau deman," Donghae menggerutu saat tangannya tak berhenti bergerak untuk Hyukjae. Mulai dari membawa baskom untuk mengompres sampai obat untuk pria manis itu.

"Tadi kau marah-marah aku pulang terlambat. Sekarang kau marah-marah karena aku pulang hujan-hujanan. Sebenarnya kau ingin aku bagaimana, bodoh?"

"Kau sedang sakit masih bisa mengumpat. Sudahlah, lagipula kau tak akan sembuh jika terus mengataiku bodoh. Sekarang buka mulutmu. Aku susah mencari bubur di malam seperti ini."

"Bukannya kau yang marah-maammpp.."

"Bagaimana? Enak?"tanya Donghae seakan ia baru saja tak menyuapkan sesendok bubur secara paksa pada mulut mungil itu.

Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya meski mulutnya malah menguyah bubur itu.

"Hey Hyuk! Minggu depan aku akan mengetesmu, kau harus menghapal nomerku diluar kepala, Oke!"

"Maaf, aku tak menerima protes apapun!" Donghae memotong begitu saja saat Hyukjae ingin menyuarakan protesannya.

Flashback End

.

.

Malam ini bahkan sudah lewat tengah malam. Hyukjae tahu, jika batas pengumpulan tugas Donghae ternyata lusa-ia bertanya pada Yuri.

Besok ia ada rapat dengan anggota BEM untuk membahas penyelenggaran festival tahunan kampusnya. Tentu saja itu memakai waktu lama, belum lagi ia harus membeli laptop itu sebelum uang yang sudah terkumpul terpakai lagi.

Hyukjae meletakan tasnya di bawah, terlalu malas untuk mengangkatnya dan menaruhnya di atas. Ia kemudian membuka sepatu dan almaternya sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas ranjang.

Terpejam saat kedua kakinya masih terjuntai ke bawah.

.

.  
>Donghae bangun saat suara decita pintu juga suara pintu terkunci terdengar. Ia menoleh ke arah kasur Hyukjae dan terdiam saat posisi tidur pria manis itu sangat tidak nyaman.<p>

Donghae tetap pada posisinya beberapa saat, dan saat ia memastikan Hyukjae sudah tertidur. Donghae bangun dari tidurnya dan menghampiri pria manis itu.

Ia berjongkok, mengsejejerkan tubuhnya dengan wajah Hyukjae, membelai kulit halus itu dengan tangannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan hingga sering larut? Kau ingin menghindariku?" Donghae bermonolong.

Ia sebenarnya tahu, Hyukjae sering duduk di layar komputer di lab universitas mereka. Ia juga sempat memergoki jika Hyukjae dan Siwon malam itu mengobrol, meski tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan dan tak dapat melihat apa yang Hyukjae kerjakan pada komputer itu.

Donghae hanya merasa Hyukjae terlalu sibuk dan kelelahan akhir-akhir ini. Donghae juga tak yakin Hyukjae makan dengan benar, mengingat ia yang biasanya mengatur pola makan pria itu dan kadang membelikannya makanan.

"Apa aku keterlaluan selama ini?" tanya Donghae lagi. Ia selalu ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka, namun apa daya. Intensitas pertemuan mereka sekarang sangatlah kecil, dan Donghae tahu semua karena Hyukjae yang selalu menghindarinya.

"Besok kita harus bicara. Jangan karena kau sudah milik Siwon kau harus menghindar seperti ini Hyuk," ucapan Donghae begitu lirih. Sebelum membenahi tidur pria manis itu dengan benar.

.

.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Donghae dengan suara seraknya.

Ia baru saja tidur dan melihat Hyukjae yang terburu-buru memakai sepatunya.

"Ke kampus," jawab Hyukjae singkat, menyambar almamater yang ia simpan di kepala ranjang.

"Bukannya kelasmu siang?"

"Aku ada rapat. Astaga aku kesiangan!" Hyukjae panik sendiri seraya mencari sesuatu.

"Tasmu di dalam lemari,"

Hyukjae cepat-cepat berlari ke arah lemari dan mengambil tasnya di sana.

"Aku pergi dulu," ujar Hyukjae, sedikit berlari ke luar kamar. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang mengcekal tangannya sedikit kasar membuat ia selangkah mundur dan berbalik.

"Kita harus bicara," ujar Donghae pelan, menatap dalam mata bening di depannya. "Kenapa-"

"Hae aku harus pergi. Nanti saja kita bicaranya, Oke. Nanti malam, ada yang ingin kubicarakan juga." Cup! "Aku menyayangimu." Hyukjae berujar setelah mengecup pipi pria tampan di hadapannya sehingga cekalannya terlepas.

Wajahnya merona, dia hanya reflex sebenarnya. Kebiasaannya pada Donghae saat ia terlalu senang. INGAT, hanya pada Donghae.

"Emhh, aku senang kau ingin bicara d-denganku. Dah!" ujar Hyukjae sebelum ia benar-benar berlari keluar sekarang.

.

.  
>Sebenarnya bukan pertama kalinya Hyukjae mencium pipinya jika pria manis terlalu senang. Bahkan dulu, pernah saat mereka ikut kompetisi dance bersama di Seol dan ternyata mereka tim menang, Hyukjae yang duduk di samping Donghae saat perjalanan pulang, tak henti-hentinya memeluk dan saat ia selesai mengoceh tentang penampilan mereka, ia akan langsung mencium pipi Donghae.<p>

Tapi Donghae sangat senang saat itu. Ia tak marah-hanya sedikit mengerutu karena risih pada tatapan anggota lain, dan Donghae baru bisa bernapas lega saat Hyukjae jatuh tertidur dalam dekapan.

Oke, mungkin perlu ditegaskan. Jika itu DULU. Dulu sebelum Donghae merasa Hyukjae miliknya, meski nyatanya mereka hanya sahabat dan roomate. Tapi sekarang? Apa pantas Donghae mendapat itu dari orang yang sudah mempunyai kekasih?

Oh, apa mungkin pertanyaannya, apa pantas orang yang sudah mempunyai kekasih mencium orang lain sembarangan? Meskipun itu hanya kebiasaan?

Asik dengan lamunannya, fikiran Donghae langsung blank saat tak sengaja melihat Siwon keluar dari sebuah toko elektronik yang tak jauh dari kampus mereka. Toko yang pernah ia dan Hyukjae kunjungi dulu, tepatnya dua tahun lalu. Ini sudah malam memang dan Donghae dapat melihat pria sialan yang merebut pria pujaan hatinya itu dari jendela asramanya yang berada di lantai 3.

Donghae terus memperhatikan pria itu, sampai di depan gerbang universitas, Donghae melihat Hyukjae yang baru saja keluar dari sana.

Pria itu tersenyum manis dan menerima bingkisan yang ada di tangan Siwon, sebelum bergumam dan membungkukan tubuhnya berkali-kali.

Donghae langsung menutup tirai jendelanya saat kedua pria itu terus mengobrol dengan saling melempar senyum yang menurutnya cukup menjijikan.

.

.  
>"Donghae!"<p>

Donghae mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang ia baca. Suara riang itu diikuti langkah teratur yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Donghae lihat? Aku bawa apa?"

Hyukjae tersenyum begitu lebar saat meletakan sebuah bingkisan-yang Donghae tahu adalah bingkisan yang tadi diberikan Siwon pada Hyukjae- di atas kasurnya.

Hyukjae membukanya, mengeluarkan sebuah laptop aple yang sama dengan laptopnya yang rusak dulu. Ia menatap Hyukjae, tatapan sedih, kecewa dan marah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang ada di laptopmu. Tapi tugasmu sudah aku kerjakan di sini," Hyukjae mengacungkan sebuah flashdisk di tangannya.

"Tapi Flashdisknya masih miliku, ya?!" ujarnya lagi.

"Kau membelikan ini untukku?" tanya Donghae, menutup buku yang tadi ia baca dan kini berdiri di hadapan Hyukjae.

"Iya. Maaf jika terlalu lama!"

Donghae tertawa meremehkan setelah mendengar penuturan Hyukjae, yang membuat senyum manis di wajah Hyukjae luntur seketika.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau bilang kau yang membeli ini? Jangan bercanda. Oh, atau jangan-jangan kau merayu pacarmu yang kaya itu untuk membelikanku ini?" tanyanya mencemooh.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Hyukjae tak percaya.

"Sudahlah, ambil saja laptopnya. Aku tahu kau lebih membutuhkan itu dariku. Lagipula, aku jijik penerima pemberian lelaki penggoda sepertimu."

"Donghae? Apa maksudmu?" ucapan Hyukjae tersendat begitu saja di tenggorokannya. Suaranya begitu bergetar.

"Maksudku? Jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Aku tahu orang miskin sepertimu mana bisa membeli laptop semahal ini? Kecuali jika kau mendapat uang dari hasil merayu pacar kayamu atau menjual tubuh sexymu itu!"

Tubuh Hyukjae menegang mendengarnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca bahkan air matanya kini sudah mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Donghae, kata-katamu, jahat sekali!" desisnya lirih, menatap kosong pada lelaki di depannya.

"Aku berbicara fakta,"

"Aku tidak seperti itu," Hyukjae seakan berkata pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku...tidak pernah seperti itu,"

"Hyuk—" Donghae kehilangan kata-kata saat melihat Hyukjae yang kini bergeming di depannya dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku bukan lelaki penggoda, aku tidak akan pernah menjual tubuhku, hiks! Kau jahat..." Hyukjae tak dapat menahan isakannya. Ia mengambil dua langkah mundur dan berbalik sebelum berlari dari sana.

.

.

Perkataan Donghae terus berputar di kepalanya. Bagaimana Hyukjae merasakan sakit yang baru pertama ia rasakan. Bahkan Hyukjae merasa hatinya terkena gangguan karena denyutan ngilu yang tak kunjung hilang dan malah membuat air matanya semakin deras.

Hyukjae terus menuntun kakinya berlari menuruni tangga darurat yang cukup sepi. Tak memperdulikan suara teriakan Donghae di belakangnya.

"Hyuk, berhenti!" Donghae kembali berteriak, yang lagi-lagi tak di pedulikan pria manis itu.

"Aku membencimu, aku hiks membencimu," Hyukjae berujar meski ia tahu Donghae tak dapat mendengarnya. Ia benci dengan keadaan ini, benci ketika kata-kata biadab itu keluar dari mulut seorang Lee Donghae, sahabat sekaligus orang yang ia cintai. Orang yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaannya.

Grep!

"Lepppassh..." Hyukjae berontak saat pria tampan itu berhasil mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak, kita kembali ke kamar!" ujar Donghae dengan nada mutlak namun terbesit kekhawatiran dan ketakutan di sana.

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau hiks. Lepaskan! Kau tidak pantas memegang tangan kotorku, hiks! Kau tidak pantas satu kamar dengan orang miskin dan rendah sepertiku, hiks!"

"Hyukie—"

"Kalau kau tidak mau menerimanya hiks, kau tidak perlu menghinaku, tidak perlu mengataiku serendah itu, hiks!"

"Hyukkie maafkan aku!" kini Donghae memegang ke dua pergelangan tangan pria manis itu, mencengkramnya erat, seakan Hyukjae bisa lepas kapan saja, dan kenyataannya Hyukjae terus saja membrontak.

"Hiks aku tidak mau. Kau jahat, kau hiks tidak punya perasaan."

Donghae menarik Hyukjae lebih dekat, melepas cengkramannya dan memeluk pinggang ramping pria manis itu erat, sebelum ia menyatukan bibir mereka dan memagut bibir manis itu cukup kasar

Hyukjae melebarkan matanya, memukul dada bidang Donghae sebelum Donghae kembali menariknya mendekat dan benar-benar menghimpitnya, hingga tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun.

Hyukjae diam dan melemah setelah beberapa saat ciuman mereka berlangsung. Seluruh persendian dalam tubuhnya terasa terhenti, sehingga tubuhnya bisa kapan saja merosot jika Donghae tak menahannya.

Donghae melepaskan pagutan mereka, memandang wajah Hyukjae yang kini memerah dan menatapnya sayu dengan tetesan air mata yang belum juga reda. Ia membawa pria manis itu ke dalam dekapannya, mengusap lembut surai halus Hyukjae dan menggumamkan kata maaf sebagai mantra.

Donghae terus mengutuk dirinya atas kejadian ini, mengutuk semua ucapannya yang ia sadari belum tentu benar, mengutuk bibir lancangnya yang mencium kekasih orang dan mengutuk dirinya karena membuat Hyukjae seperti tak berdaya dalam pelukannya.

"Donghaee...,"

Donghae segera menatap Hyukjae yang baru saja memangil namanya begitu lirih. Tangan pria manis itu terangkat menuju kepalanya sendiri sebelum memegangnya dan meremasnya lemah.

"Sakittt..." lanjutnya pelan sebelum tubuh pria manis itu terkulai lemas di pelukannya.

.

.

"Dia mengalami Shock ringan sehingga memberatkan kinerja otaknya. Dan tolong, kontrol asupan gizinya, lambungnya bermasalah, mungkin karena makanan tidak sehat atau dia tidak makan sama sekali,"

"Apa tidak apa-apa, dok?" tanya Sungmin yang saat ini memang tengah berada di kamar Donghae dan Hyukjae. Pria manis itu tadi tidak sengaja melihat temannya tak sadarkan diri dalam pangkuan Donghae, dan akhirnya ia memanggil Dokter asrama untuk mengecek keaadaan pria tersebut.

"Tidak! Asal jangan dulu membuatnya stres dan atur pola makannya dengan benar." Dokter itu tersenyum seraya membereskan alat-alat yang ia pakai tadi. "Ini resep obatnya. Saya permisi dulu. Selamat malam."

"Terima kasih," gumam Sungmin seraya membungkukan tubuhnya sopan.

"Kau ternyata belum bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri," Donghae berbicara pada Hyukjae yang masih terpejam. Tangannya masih sibuk mengusap lembut helaian rambut pria manis itu setelah selesai membersihkan wajah pucat Hyukjae dengan handuk dan air hangat tadi.

"Sebenarnya kenapa Hyukjae sampai seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin setelah mendudukan dirinya di samping tubuh Hyukjae dan sedikit membenarkan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Jangan-jangan dia juga tidak menyisakan uang untuk membeli makannya," Sungmin terkekeh pelan.

"Maksud Hyung?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

.

.

Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Terasa berat sehingga tangannya terangkat untuk memegang kepalanya.

Hyukjae melihat sekelilingnya. Kamar asrama yang sepi. Kemana Donghae? Apa pria tampan itu sekarang membencinya dan benar-benar menganggap Hyukjae serendah yang diucapkannya semalam?

Tidak apa-apa, sungguh, karena harusnya Hyukjae juga lebih membeci pria tampan itu. Tapi... Kenapa rasanya sesak sekali.

Hyukjae melirik ke atas nakas di mana sebuah jam weker menunjukan angka delapan di sana, juga sebuah piring berisi sayuran matang dan segelas susu.

Ia mencoba duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Memegang dan mengusap perutnya yang terasa perih. Ia benar-benar lupa kapan terakhir ia memasukan makanan ke dalam perutnya itu.

Hyukjae berniat mengambil piring tersebut. Namun diurungkan saat takut jika makanan itu milik Donghae. Dan mungkin saja, setelah perayu dan penggoda akan ada kata pencuri yang dilayangkan padanya.

"Kenapa tidak jadi mengambilnya?"

Tubuh Hyukjae sedikit menegang saat suara itu terdengar, terlebih sang roomate yang kini keluar dari kamar mandi kamar mereka dengan sudah menggunakan pakaian santainya.

"Maaf! Aku...aku—" Hyukjae menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tangannya yang kini meremas selimutnya. Hyukjae memang membenci Donghae, tapi tak dapat ia sangkal rasa takut itu menghampirinya. Takut jika Donghae kembali melayangkan umpatan juga hinaan rendah padanya.

Hyukjae semakin menundukan kepalanya saat tiba-tiba ranjangnya sedikit berdecit dan seseorang kini duduk di sampingnya.

Lama keheningan itu melingkupi mereka, hingga Hyukjae merasa sesuatu yang hangat mengusap lembut pipinya.

"Maafkan aku!"

Hyukjae masih diam saat Donghae mengucapkan kalimat pelan itu. Pandangannya menghindar, mencoba tak mendengar.

"Hyuk, lihat aku!" tangan Donghae kini menakup pipi pria manis itu agar menatapnya. "Aku tahu kau mendengarnya," lanjut Donghae.

"Maaf?" tanya Hyukjae pelan. "Pernahkah kau berfikir jika kata maaf bisa membuat hatiku sembuh? Pernah kau berfikir jika kata maaf bisa menghapus waktu saat kau menciumku semalam?"

"Tidak mungkin bisa. Tapi dengan kata itu setidaknya aku ingin menarik kata-kataku dan menyesali perbuatanku," Donghae tak yakin jika nadanya ucapannya bisa meyakinkan Hyukjae atau tidak.

"Hae... Apa kesalahanku terlalu besar sampai kau melakukan itu semua padaku? Apa memang aku adalah orang seperti itu. Kenapa kau berfikir jika aku seorang lelaki penggoda yang suka menjual-"

"Sttth...apa yang kau bicarakan, hmm?" Donghae memotong ucapan Hyukjae tiba-tiba, saat ia melihat dengan jelas mata bening itu terlapisi embun.

"Maafkan aku. Semua kesalahan ada padaku. Aku terlalu terburu-buru percaya saat orang lain mengatakan kau berpacaran dengan Siwon dan aku terlalu ceroboh saat melihat Siwon yang memberikan laptop itu padamu, sehingga membuat kesimpulan konyol itu," Donghae menjelaskan.

"Jadi karena itu?"

Donghae menggangguk pelan saat Hyukjae bertanya dengan nada lirihnya.

"Siwon memang mengatakan jika ia mencintaiku, tapi aku tidak mencintainya. Saat itu aku ditugaskan membantu Mr. Jung membereskan perustakaan, maka dari itu, aku menitip membelikannya pada Siwon yang kebetulan akan membeli sesuatu ke toko itu. Aku tidak merayunya, aku tidak hiks..."

"Hey hey! Aku tahu! Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Maafkan aku!" Donghae membawa Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya, saat pria manis itu terisak pelan.

"Kau tidak tahu. Kau tidak akan tahu apa alasanku menolak Siwon, kau tidak tahu mengapa aku rela mengambil tabungan dan menjual ponselku untuk mengganti laptopmu, dan kau tidak tahu kenapa aku tak menamparmu saat kau mengatakan aku serendah itu."

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya saat Hyukjae terus berujar lirih. Isakan ringan pria manis itu membuat hati Donghae bergetar. Ia tidak berbohong. Ia memang tahu semuanya, Sungmin semalam menceritakan—atau meluruskan kesalahpahaman di antara mereka.

Ia yang terlalu bodoh hingga tak dapat melihat ada binar cinta yang tak terhingga dari mata Hyukjae untuknya, hingga harus Sungmin yang memberitahunya. Tapi demi apapun, ia sangat bahagia saat mengetahui fakta itu.

Donghae mengecup lama pucuk kepala Hyukjae saat pria manis itu membalas pelukannya dengan erat, mencari posisi bersandar senyaman mungkin dalam dekapannya, hingga tak berapa lama kemudian isakannya hanya berupa hembusan nafas agak berat.

.

.  
>Hyukjae menghentakan kakinya dengan kesal dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu, tak peduli pada beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya 'lapar' di sepanjang koridor kampus.<p>

Sebenarnya, ini hari pertama ia masuk setelah dua hari kemarin absen karena sakit. Tapi sialnya, Lee Donghae jelek itu-menurutnya, dengan tega membuat ia malu.

Semalam, pria ikan itu membawa laptop yang sama dengan yang iabelikan, juga sebuah ponsel yang sama dengan miliknya. Dan saat Hyukjae bertanya itu untuk siapa, Donghae menjawab jika itu untuk Hyukjae.

Dengan syarat,

Hyukjae harus memakai bando takduk rusa miliknya hari ini. Awalnya Hyukjae tentu menolak, tapi Donghae mengancam akan membuang dua alat canggih favoritnya itu jika Hyukjae tak mau.

Oh, bayangkan saja! Uang tabungan dan uang bulanannya harus terbuang sia-sia karena itu? Dan jadilah, ia di sini. Di koridor menuju aula karena tiba-tiba Sungmin mengiringnya ke sana. Padahal Hyukjae ingin mendekat sehari ini di kelasnya.

"Sungmin hyung. Jangan terlalu jauh denganku!" Hyukjae membalik tubuhnya kesal ke arah sungmin yang berjalan dua meter di belakangnya.

"Aku hanya mengawasimu agar tidak kabur. Bukan untuk berjalan di sampingmu." Sungmin memberi senyum lebarnya, tak peduli pada Hyukjae yang kini sudah hampir menangis.

Hyukjae merasa semua orang memang memojokannya hari ini.

'Noona, Hyukie ingin pulang!' batinnya merana.

"Buka pintunya Hyuk!" ujar Sungmin saat Hyukjae sudah sampai di depan pintu aula universitas mereka.

Dengan ragu Hyukjae membuka pintu aula tersebut. Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah ratusan orang yang duduk di bangku utama tengah menatapnya.

Hyukjae benar-benar menangis sekarang. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Sungmin sampai-sampai membawanya ke depan orang banyak dengan dandanan seperti ini.

"Masuk! Dan duduk di bangku itu. Pertunjukan akan segera di mulai."

"Apa aku yang kau maksud pertunjukan?" tanya Hyukjae tanpa menoleh ataupun memakai embel-embel Hyung yang selalu ia gunakan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sekarang ayo masuk!"

Hyukjae menatap Sungmin tajam, ia membalik tubuhnya hendak pergi dari sana, namun suara dentingan piano mengintrupsinya, membuat ia berhenti dan perlahan membalik lagi tubuhnya.

Matanya fokus pada tirai merah yang perlahan terbuka di depan aula dan menampilkan seseorang yang hampir tidak ia kenali.

Astaga, bagaimana ikan itu bisa setampan ini? Hyukjae berujar dalam hati.

Ia terus menonton pertunjukan Donghae yang menyanyikan lagu 'Your Eyes' milik Sub-grup besar dari boyband di negara mereka, dengan memainkan sebuah piano. Meski Hyukjae tahu, beberapa kali pria tampan itu salah membuat nada.

Ok, Hyukjae harus menahan tawa untuk itu. Ia bahkan melupakan kekesalannya tadi dan malah menonton pria tampan itu sampai selesai.

Pria tampan itu berdiri seraya menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Wajahnya jelas terlihat gugup, namun dengan segera mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar putih dari saku almamaternya.

"Hyukjae... Kau tahu, lagu tadi itu untukmu. Aku tahu kau sadar jika aku beberapa kali salah membuat nada. Tapi aku sudah berusaha belajar. Dan bunga ini, ini juga untukmu. Hanya sebagai bukti jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu!" Donghae berusaha berujar sebiasa mungkin meski nada gugup tak hilang darinya.

Hyukjae masih terdiam. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan semuanya. Bukan, bukan terkejut karena kekonyolan pria tampan itu. Tapi kata cinta yang membuat Hyukjae seraya melayang sekarang. Donghae mencintainya.

DONGHAE MENCINTAINYA. Demi apapun Hyukjae ingin menjerit sekarang.

"Errr, Hyukie, katakan sesuatu!" Donghae berucap cukup pelan, yang membuat Hyukjae tersadar.

Dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri Donghae, menubruk tubuh pria tampan itu dan memeluknya. "Aku tidak butuh lagu, tidak butuh bunga, aku hanya butuh cintamu dan-"

Hyukjae sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam di dada Donghae saat teriakan seisi aula begitu menggema.

"Dan?"

"Laptopmu..."

.

.

Hyukjae mengeluarkan ponsel barunya-pemberian Donghae kemarin. Ia juga sudah memiliki laptop yang sama dengan pria tampan itu, kalian tidak akan tahu bagaimana Hyukjae merasa sempurna sekarang, apalagi ia dan Donghae sekarang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hal yang selalu ia mimpikan dari dulu.

Hyukjae membuka twitternya merasa bosan, karena Donghae masih di kamar mandi membersihkan dirinya. Sementara Hyukjae sendiri sudah lengkap dengan piyama tidurnya dan sudah berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

Matanya terbelak ketika beberapa akun mahasiswa yang satu universitasnya mentag foto ia yang tengah memakai bando tadi siang. Wajah Hyukjae memerah antara malu dan marah. Demi apapun ia tidak tahu ada yang mengabadikan dandanannya tadi.

Melaststar: Allrisesilver Oppa itu bando dariku, kau sangat cute ^^

Oh sepertinya Hyukjae harus mencari orang yang mempunyai akun itu dan mengutuk di hadapannya.

Clek!

"Kenapa kau menekuk wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Donghae yang baru saja keluar dari kamr mandi.

"Semua gara-gara kau, Ikan sialan!" Hyukjae mengumpat seraya memberi tajam yang menurut Donghae sangat lucu padanya.

"Aku? Apa salahku?"

"Kau lihat? Beberapa mahasiswa tadi memotretku dan mengunggahnya ke jejaring sosial. Kau fikir aku tidak malu?" Hykjae sedikit berteriak di akhir ucapannya.

"Ah, maaf, tapi aku sangat sukamelihatmu memakai bandi itu. Lagipula sekali-kali kau harus menyenangkan kekasih tampanmu ini!" Donghae berbicara begitu santai seraya memakai kameja birunya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hyukjae heran.

Donghae menghela napas beratnya, menatap Hyukjae dengan penuh intimidasi. "Jangan bilang kau lupa jika kita akan jalan-jalan malam ini!"

Hyukjae melebarkan matanya, melirik jam wekernya yang menunjukan angka tujuh. Astaga ia benar-benar lupa. "Lupakan! Aku sedang marah padamu. Kencan kita malam ini batal." Hyukjae menjawab dengan nada merajuk.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Donghae yang kini mendekat ke arah tubuhnya dan mengukung tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya.

"Te-tentu saja! Hey jauhkan wajahmmppfft" Donghae mengecupbibir Hyukjae sebentar.

"Sayang sekali, padahal tadi aku menolak ajakan Eun So untuk menemaninya makan malam karena akan kencan denganmu. Tapi kalau kau tidak jadi, ya sudah... aku telpon Eun So saja." Donghae bangkit dan kini memainkan ponselnya di hadapan Hyukjae.

"Silahkan saja! Kau fikir aku akan melarangmu?" tanya Hyukjae dengannada bergetarnya. Bayangkan kekasihnya akan berkencan dengan orang lain di waktu kencanpertama mereka? Bunuh Hyukjae sekarang!

"Ah, hallo Eun so! Sepertinya aku berubah fikiran," ujar Donghae begitu santai dengan ponsel yang ia letakan di telinganya.

"Aku ingin pulang!" ujar Hyukjae tiba-tiba yang segera bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju lemari.

"Silahkan saja kau fikir aku akan melarangmu?" sahut Donghae yang mampu membuat langkah Hyukjae terhenti sebentar.

Menekan sesak di hatinya dan air nata yang sudah meluncur bebas menuju wajah cantiknya,Hyukjae mengambilponselnya dan manggil seseorang. "Hiks, Noona Hyukie ingin pul—" ucapan Hyukjae terhenti saat seseorang merebut ponselnya dan memutuskan sambungan terlpon yang baru saja tersambung.

"Maafkan aku! Aku hanya bercanda," ujar Donghae seraya membawa Hyukjae ke dalam dekapannya.

Hyukjae terisak kencang di dalam dekapan kekasihnya. Ia bukan marah karena Donghae mempermainkannya, ia hanya takut, takut jika sampai Donghae benar-banar meninggalkannya dan pergi dengan wanita itu.

"Hyukie sayang! Maafkan aku, Oke! Aku tidak akan pergi dengan siapun kecuali denganmu. Aku janji!" ujar Donghae mengusap pumggung pria manis itu lembut dan memberi kecupan-kecupan di pucuk kepalanya.

"Hiks, kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi hiks! Sebelum—sebelum wanita itu datang padamu, hiks!" Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya pada Donghae dan dengan segera membuka lemari untuk mencari baju yang akan ia ia kenakan sekarang.

Donghae tersenyum—menahan tawanya—saat melihat tingkah Hyukjae. Oh, ayolah, dia bahkan tidak membpunya nomer telepon wanita bernama Eun So itu.

'Tidak apa-apa 'kan menjahili Hyukjae, asal acara kencan kita tidak batal. Maafkan aku, Sayang!' batinnya bersalah.

FIN


End file.
